Guilty Of Loving GOL
by RedCattleya
Summary: Encore une nouvelle fois...Stiles ne résista pas. Il enfila sa chemise à carreaux rouge-noir grise par-dessus un tee-shirt gris avec en motif les mets . Pourquoi résister ? Après tout il lui avait proposé. OS BONUS- a venir-


**Titre :** Guilty of loving

 **Rating :** M

 **Pairing** : Sterek bien sur ...

 **bêta** : SweetHeart / Le Spleen du kiwi bleu -merchhhiii- c'est grâce à elles si vous ne saignez pas des yeux ;)

 **Info :** Se passe, pendant la saison 4. Il y à quelques mots « cru »

Bref bonne lecture

* * *

Encore une nouvelle fois...Stiles ne résista pas. Il enfila sa chemise à carreaux rouge-noir grise par-dessus un tee-shirt gris avec en motif les « mets ». Pourquoi résister ? Après tout il lui avait proposé.

Alors le voilà trente minutes plus tard, il gara sa voiture devant le grand bâtiment à plusieurs étages. Il souffla et jura, ça durait depuis plus de quatre mois, il se demandait comment la meute ne pouvait pas voir « **_CA_ ** », mais surtout...c'était du fait que ces deux personnes trompaient leurs copines respectives. C'était mal. Bien que lui et cette personne prenaient des précautions à balayer leurs odeurs sur chacun d'eux. Lui-même se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Ça bouillonnait tellement dans sa tête, qu'il avait lui-même du mal à savoir et à réfléchir.

C'était vraiment deux crétins.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était là devant cette énorme porte coulissante en ferraille. Faudrait que Derek pense à renouveler sa déco, franchement.

La porte elle-même s'ouvrait puis laissait apparaître un Derek vêtu d'un simple training. Putain qu'il était sexy. Ses yeux balayèrent en douceur ce corps sculpté devant lui. Il se demandait si cet homme ne le faisait pas exprès, d'être aussi attirant.

\- Tu comptes rester debout là, toute la soirée ? Lui demanda-t-il

\- T'es obligé de te balader à moitié...comme ça ? lui rétorqua Stiles les doigts visant le torse nu devant lui, alors qu'il franchissait le seuil.

Derek ne répondit rien et claqua la porte coulissante pour ensuite activer son alarme. Valait mieux, Beacon Hills n'était jamais tranquille, mais surtout il voulait ne pas être dérangé. Stiles fit face au loup.

\- Tu.. , une bouche s'écrasa violemment sur la sienne.

Sans qu'il ait la moindre chance de parler. Il se mit à gémir, une langue franchissait ses lèvres venant s'enrouler à la sienne, c'était toujours un vrai feu d'artifice quand elles se rencontraient. Leurs soupirs, leurs salives, leurs gémissements se faisaient automatiquement avaler par chacune de leur bouche. Les mains de Derek déshabillèrent Stiles, en s'acharnant sur cette pauvre chemise.

Derek était définitivement pas très patient ce soir, l'humain avait bien compris, quand il sentir le loup gronder pendant leur échanges suaves, tandis qu'il se battait avec la chemise.

Derek éloigna sa bouche et s'attaqua directement au cou offert de Stiles, en mordillant, léchant et embrassant cette partie réservée au compagnon du loup. L'humain gémissait, en cambrant son dos quand Derek colla son bassin au sien, les mains de celui-ci arrivèrent enfin à dégager la chemise et s'attaquèrent au tee-shirt qui se retrouva vite au sol, et son jeune amant n'y prêtait aucune attention. Stiles en profitait pour enfouir ses longs doigts dans la chevelure noire du loup, il tirait un peu, essayant de le calmer...on pouvait dire que Derek avait une faim...de chair humaine ? – _il n'était pas un loup...pas encore en tout cas_ -.

Il fit ramener les lèvres de Derek contre les siennes, le baiser devenait tellement gourmand, suave, un baiser tellement différent .Stiles geignit quand Derek finit par attraper sa lèvre inférieure en la suçotant avec appétit.

Hey, merde en quatre mois de relation basée que sur le sexe, ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassé, c'était surtout Derek qui évitait ses fines lèvres à chaque fois quand Stiles voulait atteindre les siennes, il s'était même demandé s'il n'avait pas une mauvaise haleine pour que le loup refuse de l'embrasser.

Stiles avait du mal à comprendre.

\- Putain Derek…, jura l'humain dans un gémissement, alors qu'il essayait lui-même de se dégager de cette étreinte brûlante. Attends...D'rek!

Leur respiration se faisait saccadée, leurs fronts collé ensemble. Le regard était de braise, un frisson parcourait leurs corps! C'était différent ! Stiles voulait y croire, il voulait plus avec lui. Il le savait...il s'était lui-même mis en garde !

Raté.

Il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de nier ses sentiments pour le loup. Et...il ne voulait plus le nier.

Leur bout du nez se caressait. Il descendait ses mains en caressant la peau du loup qui frissonnait à ses caresses, il laissait ses doigts pétrir avec douceur le torse nu de Derek. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais franchement, c'était trop tentant pour y résister. D'ailleurs rien que d'imaginer la mercenaire toucher à son loup, il avait simplement envie de déchiqueter la jeune femme ! Bah quoi ce n'était pas violent ? Si ?

\- Impatient, lui susurra Stiles reprenant son souffle.

\- Une semaine sans...ouais, grogna sensuel le loup, alors que ses yeux dévorèrent du regard les yeux noisettes de l'humain.

Cette fois-ci c'était Stiles qui se jeta sur Derek, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois avec plus de douceur, toujours debout au milieu du loft. Leurs langues se cherchaient avec impatience. Les deux hommes inclinèrent leur tête de chaque côté, afin d'approfondir ce baiser si désireux.

Stiles sentait les mains du loup lui caressant son dos, alors que ses mains lâchèrent les cheveux du brun et ses mains entourèrent le cou de Derek, il voulait plus de contact, sentir la chaleur amplifiée son corps contre celui qu'il désirait chaque jour. Que c'était bon, son corps se chauffait de plus en plus à ce contact, envoyant des décharges vers le bas de son ventre. Ses muscles tressautaient à chaque caresse du loup.

Derek fit glisser ses mains le long du dos sur cette peau laiteuse et brûlante en même temps, dont l'humain frissonnait encore plus. Elles arrivèrent vers le magnifique fessier galbé de l'humain, il ne prit pas le temps de les caresser, qu'il les empoigna sensuellement utilisant sa force pour soulever Stiles. L'humain l'entourait de ses jambes, sentant leurs deux virilités très réveillées.

Le loup décida que ce soir ça se passerait sur le canapé, il transporta son fardeaux vers le sofa et le déposa tout en s'allongeant sur lui.

Pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes les hommes haletaient et profitaient des caresses que chacun prodiguait à l'autre.

* * *

C'était devenu une passion pour eux. Leur première fois s'était déroulée il y quatre mois, juste après les dix-neuf ans de Stiles.

Pendant un an, la période des dix-huit ans de l'humain, ils se dévoraient juste du regard, soit c'était des caresses aériennes soit de la taquinerie et même des engueulades – _c'était obligé avec ces deux-là_ \- c'était devenu même presque une drogue et limite impossible de ne pas vouloir se chauffer entre eux. Juste pendant un an les deux hommes n'avaient jamais osé sauter le pas, pourquoi ? Ils étaient simplement têtus et pas célibataires. Ça compliquait les choses pour eux.

Ensuite, après avoir soufflé les dix-neuf ans de Stiles, la meute ainsi que leur familles étaient conviées au loft pour fêter l'anniversaire là-bas pour danser s'éclater , faire la fête quoi.

Braeden et Malia n'étaient pas sur place pour cause, la jeune coyote voulait retrouver la desert wolf donc Braeden avait accepté de l'accompagner dans cette chasse au loup.

Stiles avait, été joyeux à ce moment-là, non pas du départ de sa petite-amie, mais de voir la meute et sa famille ensemble. L'absence de Malia, ne lui faisait rien, il n'avait pas ce sentiment d'être déçu que sa petite-amie soit absente. C'était génial et parfait pour lui que Derek soit là il comblait l'absence de la coyote et surtout que Derek-Sexy-Hale avait accepté de prêter son loft pour faire la fête, ça c'était encore plus cool pour les ados. Après, la soirée la meute était fatiguée certains ne tenaient même plus debout, grâce à Deaton qui leur avait concocté une recette surprise- c'était l'idée de Stiles bien sûr- pour que l'alcool fasse effet sur les loups et cela avait fonctionné. Bien sûr c'était une recette secrète made in Deaton.

John et Melissa étaient les capitaines de la soirée. Alors ils étaient conviés à reconduire Scott, Kira et ainsi que le reste de la meute chez eux.

Sauf Stiles, il voulait absolument rester et aider Derek à débarrasser le reste de la fiesta. Bien sûr, Derek lui avait dit « _Rentre chez toi, tu te lèveras demain de bonne heure pour venir ranger_ », il l'avait dit en grognant et Stiles était Stiles tout aussi têtu qu'un âne, il lui avait simplement répondu « _Sourwolf, autant que je dorme ici nope ?_ ».

Tandis que Derek semblait dormir à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Stiles s'était allongé sur le canapé, il n'était pas fatigué alors qu'il avait fait la fête. Il s'était levé en soupirant, il faisait chaud au loft, ou alors c'était lui ? Sûrement encore l'effet de l'alcool. Il s'était levé et tournait en rond puis il avait envie de ranger, alors il avait rangé. Il en avait même profité pour regarder par-ci par-là, fouillant un peu la petite bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans le coin à côté de la grande baie vitrée. Rien d'intéressant, du moins pour lui. Genre il y avait pas mal de livres sur la lycanthropie ainsi que d'autres bestiaires.

N'étant toujours pas fatigué, las de rien faire après avoir rangé, ses yeux dérivaient sans arrêt sur la porte du haut qui le conduisait à l'étage : la chambre de Derek, un long couloir de couleur froide avec une seconde porte ou dans celle-ci se trouvait une salle de bain très simple. Il y avait une autre porte, mais Stiles ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il pensait à une chambre en plus ou une pièce de torture, bref quelque chose dans le genre, on ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec un loup grincheux, tout le monde a un petit secret.- _ou gros_ -

Et c'était sans compter, qu'il était là au final devant la porte de la chambre de Derek, qui était entrouverte.

Ce soir-là, ça avait dérapé. Parce qu'une fois que Stiles avait franchi le seuil de la chambre, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. Encore moins avec Derek.

Ensuite tout s'enchaînait aussi vite, Derek était là, en lui, en train de le pilonner. C'était sauvage, mais tellement bon. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était réellement passé à ce moment-là. C'était du sexe, sans baisers. - pas de langue, de bouche à bouche quoi -

Donc voilà, maintenant quatre mois que Derek et Stiles baisaient ensemble, ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était un plaisir, un plaisir d'aimer ce partage, une vraie drogue, aucun des deux ne résistait. C'était comme ça pendant quatre mois, c'était un Stiles content qui quittait le loft chaque fois quand il rendait visite au loup pour leur moment de « _plaisir_ ». Le fait que Malia ne savait pas pour eux, le soulageait.

* * *

Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Il le savait, que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Car l'humain se retrouvait entre les jambes de Derek pour la première fois en quatre mois, alors qu'il guidait son gland rose et mouillé, vers cet antre intime et jamais pénétré. - _Du moins il le pensait, qu'est ce qui disait que Derek avait déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec un autre homme, ça Stiles ne le saura probablement jamais et préférait ne pas le savoir._ -

Puis il entra.

Il sentit la main de Derek dans le creux de dos. Les doigts appuyèrent légèrement à fin de lui permettre d'aller en lui plus profondément. Ils haletaient, en sueur.

Alors que l'humain, ne bougea plus une fois entièrement en Derek, le temps de reprendre son souffle, parce que Derek était vraiment étroit que à peine avait-il pénétré le loup qu'il avait déjà envie de lâcher la bombe.

Leurs regards figés l'un sur l'autre, Derek ne résistait pas à donner un coup de hanche pour entendre cette voix, si captivante – A vrai dire entendre Stiles blablater autant ça ne le dérangeait jamais, mais lui prouvant le contraire à chaque fois-.

\- Bordel...qu'est-ce... aaah, demanda Stiles entre chaque halètement.

\- Tais-toi...bouge, grogna Derek.

Pour une fois Stiles écoutait et actionnait un mouvement en douceur. Il grognait quand il sentit son sexe rentrer et sortir de ce canal serré. Les deux hommes gémissaient , leurs regards s'accrochèrent intensément. C'était bon putain. Puis le loup ne résistait pas longtemps, il attirait Stiles par la nuque puis attrapait ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un baiser très goûteux.

Il touchait enfin cette petite boule de nerf qui envoyait une décharge de plaisir et de frissons au loup.

C'était la première fois qu'on le " _baisait_ " non…Qu'on lui faisait l'amour...un humain...plus jeune que lui.

Derek était tombé amoureux de lui. Au début pour lui c'était simplement du sexe sans sentiments! Il aimait Braeden sûr, mais pas comme il aimait son humain.

Après trois mois pris dans cette tornade, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Cette relation avait déclenché un sentiment...amoureux envers l'humain. Le pire dans ça...c'était son loup. Il avait approuvé cette relation sans rechigner, ni quoi que ce soit. _Son_ loup avait fait son choix bien avant même qu'il entame une vraie relation avec Stiles. Le loup en lui, grattait sans cesse les parois de son corps, quand Stiles était là chaque fois, à ses côtés.

Alors pendant cette journée, il avait dû faire un choix: _**Braeden**_ ? _**Stiles**_ ? Parlant de la mercenaire il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis quelques jours! Sûrement à cause du réseau. Il avait gardé en tête que ça se passait bien de leur côté.

Donc ce soir, quand l'humain avait franchi le seuil de son loft...son choix avait été fait.

 _ **Stiles.**_

Les deux coudes de l'humain appuyèrent sur chaque côté de la tête de Derek, leurs torses se touchaient à peine, Stiles voulait y aller en douceur. Encore et encore, profitant juste ce moment.

Alors quand il regardait son sexe entrer et ressortir, sa bouche entrouverte qui laissait des soupirs franchir ses lèvres. Bordel que c'était bon. Putain… c'était con, mais il avait presque envie de chialer sur le coup. C'était trop d'émotions ce soir.

Derek décida de basculer son humain qui se retrouvait dos au sol, qui râlait sur le coup quand son dos rencontra le sol froid et dur…mais la douleur fut vite oubliée quand son regard descendit vers le bas. Derek ondulait sur lui, c'était beau, sensuel. Ses yeux fixaient les hanches du loup, qui ondulaient sur lui, il montait son regard suivant la ligne des poils, il continuait, admirant les muscles du ventre de Derek tressauter à chaque mouvement, ses yeux continuaient son chemin visant les boutons chairs, il avait envie de les mordre, sucer. Stiles n'y croyait pas, Derek était là sur lui et il lui faisait l'amour. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Maintenant il était sûr que quand il allait revenir au loft et que son regard serait rivé au sol au pied du canapé... « _Ces images_ » percuteraient son petit cerveau et lui rappelleraient que la première fois qu'il avait couché ou plutôt fait l'amour à Derek c'était ici! Ouais… il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

Ses mains malmenaient les hanches du loup, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair. Il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps, qu'il participait plus ardemment faisant claquer leur peau. Du moins il essayait, Derek était largement plus lourd que lui, pas facile en étant humain et soulever un gabarit bien trop fort pour lui, pendant une partie de jambes en l'air. Il pensa en même temps qu'il serait judicieux de se mettre au sport prochainement, mais en attendant, là il voulait plutôt profiter de ce moment.  
Leurs gémissements se faisaient plus bestiaux. Des petites gouttes de sueur glissaient doucement du front jusqu'à descendre au cou continuant bien plus bas, l'étudiant voulait lécher le torse trempé et musclé de son loup...huuum ça serait tellement aphrodisiaque . Stiles n'avait jamais autant sué lui-même d'ailleurs.

Le regard de Derek se transformait d'un bleu glacial, il s'était penché pour voler un baiser à l'humain, sa main prenant appui au sol, à côté du corps de Stiles. Le loup sentait qu'il allait venir, il rapportait sa main libre sur son sexe le branlant durement suivant ses mouvements de hanche. Stiles craqua voyant Derek se branler.

-Viens…, gémit-il sentant son moment de liberté arriver.

Ça suffisait amplement pour lâcher les barrières, Derek se mit à jouir sur le ventre de Stiles en criant avec une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait même pas lui-même, les yeux fermés, la bouche grande ouverte. C'était grisant cet orgasme.

Stiles sentit sa verge aspirée par cet antre chaud qu'il suivait quelques secondes après, fermant ses yeux et laissant retomber sa tête au sol...

Ils étaient en mode apesanteur, ils avaient du mal à redescendre sur terre bien lentement. Ça avait été .RANT.

Reprenant leur souffle, Derek s'était laissé tomber sur le torse de Stiles se foutant de se salir de son propre sperme, son nez enfouit dans le cou de ce dernier. Il reniflait son odeur, si alléchante et l'embrassant.

* * *

En position cuillère, nus l'un contre l'autre. Derek fut réveillé par un bruit de claquement de porte et une voix...féminine.

Le loup se leva en sursaut, bousculant Stiles.

-Réveille-toi, chuchota-t-il en cherchant du regard son caleçon et son training, de la veille.

-Hum laisse-moi dormir, marmonna Stiles rabattant la couverture sur sa tête pour se cacher du soleil qui filtrait les fenêtres.

-Bouge-toi bordel, Braeden est de retour gronda-t-il à voix basse et donna un coup de pied aux fesses de l'humain pour le bouger du lit.

-Hein ? chuchota-t-il, en sautant du lit en vitesse.

La voix de la mercenaire se fit entendre en appelant Derek, le loup utilisait sa super ouïe. Les pas de la mercenaire commencèrent à s'approcher de l'escalier en colimaçon, c'était bien la première fois de sa vie que Derek paniquait. Voyant Stiles qui enfilait à la va vite ses vêtements, il soupirait et décida de quitter la chambre avant que Braeden ne l'atteigne. Et c'était vraiment juste, la jeune femme était déjà en en haut des escaliers, prête à aller dans la chambre de Derek.

C'était vraiment encore une première pour Derek d'être en mode : Stress.

-Hey, salua-t-il en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la mercenaire. Déjà rentrée?

-Salut, oui. Toujours aucune piste. J'ai conseillé à Malia de faire une pause, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur le torse nu loup.

-Ok, j'allais prendre une douche, tu viens? lui proposa-t-il.

Ça ne l'enchantait pas de faire cette proposition, alors que Stiles était dans la pièce à côté. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait ne pas être pris en « _flag'_ ».

Le couple se retrouva sous la douche, au grand désespoir de Stiles, il s'habillait silencieusement et quitta le loft.

La chose dont Stiles redoutait le plus, c'était **_CE_** face à face. Malia était là devant lui, dans sa chambre. Elle avait plutôt une bonne mine. Avait-il à peine posé le pied dans sa chambre que la jeune coyote lui sauta dans les bras. Le surprenant, il était rare que Malia lui fasse ce genre de câlin. Disons qu'elle avait encore du mal à bien se comporter comme les vrais humains, soit comme Stiles quoi.

Il profita de ce silence pour l'écarter doucement, il devait prendre sa douche...sinon c'était fichu.

-Pourquoi ton cœur bat si vite? demanda-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

-Hein rien...je..je suis content que tu sois là, je. Euh je vais aller prendre une douche, je suis fatigué...Malia qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La jeune louve le renifla. Putain c'était mort.

-Tu...sens Derek...pourquoi tu sens Derek ? Tu pues le stress, l'anxiété et. Le sexe ?

C'était officiel, Malia l'avait découvert. Il soupirait… à quoi bon lui mentir ? A vrai dire il en pouvait plus de mentir. Il lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le lit.

* * *

-Tu as quoi? gronda Derek.

Devant le loup dans la cuisine, il avait dû avouer la vérité à Malia. La jeune coyote l'avait très mal pris. - _Fallait bien qu'il se doute_ -

-Derek comment je pouvais lui cacher ? Je suis à peine arriver dans ma chambre elle était déjà là, comment voulais-tu que je le sache, j'ai pas un nez de loup-garou comme toi j'te signale! Comment je pouvais savoir …, rétorqua Stiles en gesticulant ses bras.

\- Braeden était au loft, le fait qu'elle soit ici, il t'est pas venu l'idée que Malia était chez toi? gronda le loup.

\- Peut-être. Je...Stiles se grattait la nuque et se posa sur le tabouret de la cuisine. Écoute j'en peux plus de mentir, je suis fatigué de devoir le nier, souffla-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, accoudé à la table.

Derek soupira, appuyé contre le buffet de la cuisine, ses bras croisés sur son torse, il regardait Stiles. Que pouvait-il ne plus nier ?

-Stiles, de quoi tu ne peux plus nier ?

-A ton avis, Derek! répondit-il sèchement, marre que le loup ne sache pas le déchiffrer. _-ou pas-_

-Stiles, on ne peut pas.

Derek se redressa pour s'approcher de l'humain, osant poser une main consolante sur l'épaule de Stiles.

-TU ne veux pas, se révolta Stiles. Il se leva du tabouret et fit face au loup. Son regard ne trompait pas. Derek le désirait aussi.

Leur regard ne faisait que de se croiser, fixant à la fois leurs lèvres, leur respiration se fit saccadée. Il vit que Derek essayait de faire un pas en arrière, mais Stiles n'était pas dupe à ce point. Il repoussa de ses mains Derek, pour le plaquer contre le mur de la cuisine.

-Montre le- moi! Prouve-moi que j'ai tord Derek! murmura-t-il à l'oreille du loup.

Le loup essayait tant bien que de mal de rester calme. Mais sentir l'humain se coller à lui, c'était impossible de pas vouloir toucher sa peau, ni l'embrasser et cette odeur de désir...Il craqua.

Il le repoussa jusqu'au mur entre celui de la cuisine et du salon. Puis il l'embrassa, un baiser assez violent comparé aux autres. Il avala les gémissements de Stiles, avec tant de maladresse les deux hommes se déshabillèrent, pressés de se sentir collés ensemble.

Une fois entièrement nus, Derek souleva l'humain qui l'entoura directement de ses jambes et le plaqua contre le mur du salon. Il faisait tellement chaud dans cette pièce, seuls des gémissements percutèrent les murs.

Les mains du loup pétrissaient les fesses tendres de l'humain. Stiles offrit sa gorge au loup, qu'il lécha amoureusement frottant son sexe contre l'aine. Ses poils se redressèrent, en le sentant contre lui c'était fondre comme du chocolat.

Il n'allait plus le nier finalement...il le voulait. Et il comptait lui faire comprendre là tout de suite en le baisant, ensuite lui faire l'amour tendrement. Ils avaient le temps, la mercenaire était repartie quelques minutes plus tôt avant l'arrivée de Stiles.

Continuant d'embrasser le cou de Stiles, Derek rapporta ses doigts dans la bouche de l'humain, prenant un plaisir de les sucer en y laissant bien sa salive. Jugeant suffisamment que ses doigts étaient assez humides, il les dirigea vers l'antre intime prenant le temps de caresser, dilater, procréant encore un frisson.

Stiles sentait son doigt caresser le contour de son anus, il s'accrochait telle une bouée à Derek, après avoir léché les doigts du loup, il avait enfoui son visage dans le creux du cou de Derek. Il embrassait la peau salée, essayant de laisser un joli suçon, mais c'était peine perdue la couleur rougeâtre disparut en un clin d'œil. Fichu loup.

-Oh putain, gémit-il au creux du cou du loup. Il sentit un doigt entrer en lui. Han Derek!

Derek faisait un travail formidable, en douceur il le préparait et Stiles appréciait cette partie de lui, cette seconde façade qui dévoilait toute la tendresse du loup.

Ce fut quelques minutes après la préparation que Derek le pénétra cette fois-ci sans aucune douceur. Et c'était avec surprise que Stiles l'entendit dire:

-Je vais te baiser Stiles, Derek grogna en donnant un violent coup de bassin, lui-même ne reconnaissant pas cette partie de lui.

-Ahh aaah, cria Stiles quand il sentit le sexe de Derek taper contre cette boule magique.

Il sentit les mains de Derek se transformer sous ses fesses. Les ongles bien aiguisés s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Mais il s'en foutait, car là c'était puissant, le sexe du loup avait doublé de volume, écartant les parois de son anus.

-Oh merde...Derek..aahh, Stiles ne retenait plus ses cris.

C'était de trop Derek s'était transformé gardant sa partie mi-humaine.

Stiles ferma ses yeux, essayant de reprendre son souffle, mais c'était peine perdue, encore une fois. Ses mains s'étaient accrochées aux cheveux du loup, collant sa tempe contre celle de Derek, il laissa sa bouche effleurer l'oreille, permettant au loup d'écouter son souffle, ses gémissements qui rendirent fou Derek. Son dos percuta sans cesse le mur, il y avait deux choses en lui : douleur et plaisir.

Ce que les deux hommes ignorèrent aussi, tellement pris au piège dans leur bulle, la mercenaire les avait surpris, elle était revenue car elle avait oublié son portable. La porte du loft avait été mal fermée lorsque Stiles était arrivé.

Alors, ils se sentirent coupables d'avoir brisés deux personnes, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir coupable de s'aimer...

* * *

FIN

Alors ce p'tit dessert vous a plu ? le prochain sera le plat - ahh on ne commence jamais par un dessert ? soit le meilleur? oh bah tant pis x).

Sachez que bah euuuh il y aura bonus, ou Stiles va devoir faire un aveux à ... ?

 **PS:** _J'ai un souci avec FF -'! je télécharge toujours mes fichiers. Car si je fais un simple copier-coller ! ça fonctionne pas! Bref en téléchargeant le fichier j'ai remarqué qu'il manqué des "paragraphes" ! Donc je me suis relus, j'espère qu'il manque rien quand même ! Mais si c'est le cas! Je suis désolé -' . C'est la faute de FF ! loool_

* * *

 **SONDAGE :** * important

Est-ce que vous souhaitez que j'écrive le moment ou Stiles avoue la vérité à Malia ?

Ainsi que le face à face Breaden/Derek ? - os/ drabble

 **Merci de me donner votre réponse en review,** parlant de rw! Sachez que ça fait toujours hyper plaisir quand vous laissez un rw! Cela nous rassure,a fin de savoir si vous avez appréciez le p'tit gâteau ;) - _huuum ça ce voit que j'ai envie de bon gâteau en ce moment là_? xD - Surtout quand on voit que nous sommes + de 1.000.000 lecteurs etc - _exemple, perso j'ai pas vérifié_ :p , lisent et très très peu laisse des avis! C'est quand même une déception pour l'auteur. On force pas, mais pas ex: ça prend quelques minutes pour laisse un rw pour un OS , pour les histoires à chapitres on ne demande pas de laisser des rw sur chaque chapitre, mais aux moins de temps temps hein ! Mais quand il s'agit un OS et que si vous avez apprécier - ou pas - n'hésitez pas à laisser un rw svp ;). Bref sachez que je ne suis pas la seule auteuse à faire la remarque ! - sorry pour les fautes-


End file.
